In recent years, portable wireless devices having various shapes have been developed. Although “fold-type” which can variably set both an expanded status and a contracted status of the device using a hinge mechanism was considered ordinary as a mainstream, an expandable-type portable wireless device using sliding mechanism or rotating mechanism also has been developed.
In the expandable-type portable wireless device, metal component is often used in the expandable mechanism (i.e. mechanism of freely set both expanded status and contracted status) for ensuring strength.
In addition, the fold-type portable wireless device using the tinge mechanism includes metal components in the hinge part for ensuring strength. So, it is supposed that “expandable mechanism” also includes a hinge mechanism in the following descriptions.
Here, in the portable wireless device with the expandable features, a location of an antenna in housings is a significant factor that influences the antenna characteristics.
As a technology in relation to the antenna of the expandable portable wireless device, a patent document 1 disclosed “A PORTABLE RADIO APPARATUS”. In the invention of the patent document 1, a first chassis and a second chassis are connected at a junction part where a conductive metal is included in order to support both of opening and closing mechanism, a ground layer of the printed wiring board arranged in the respective chassis is electrically connected to another ground conductor thereof, and the ground conductor is contacted to the conductive metal.
However, in the expandable-type portable wireless device of the patent document 1, in the case that the antenna is arranged at the part which is an edge of the device in an expanded status, antenna characteristics may degrade due to affection of a human body.
A patent document 2 discloses a portable wireless apparatus equipped with an antenna element in the neighborhood of expandable mechanism (in other word, nearby a central part at expanded status). In the case that the antenna is arranged at a part which is near the center of the device in the expanded status, the deterioration in antenna characteristic caused by influence of human body of the patent document 2 can be considered smaller than that of the patent document 1.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-157283
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180170